1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical component, more particularly to an electrical component having a housing retained in a receiving groove in a support through a retaining device.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 to 3 illustrate a conventional magnetic induction switch 91 mounted on a fluid cylinder 92. The fluid cylinder 92 is provided with a piston 94 therein. The piston 94 is provided with a magnet member 941 such that the conventional magnetic induction switch 91 can be excited so as to generate a control signal in response to movement of the piston 94. The fluid cylinder 92 has a surface formed with an elongated receiving groove 93 that is confined by a groove bottom 932 and opposite lateral walls 933. Each lateral wall 933 is formed with an elongated stop protrusion 931. The stop protrusions 931 on the lateral walls 933 cooperate to form a restricted recess into the receiving groove 93.
The conventional magnetic induction switch 91 includes a housing 90 formed with a threaded hole 96 adjacent to one end 902 thereof. A bolt 95 extends rotatably through the threaded hole 96 so as to drive the housing 90 to move along the bolt 95 from a disengaging position, where the housing 90 is disposed on the groove bottom 932 and is disposed to be spaced apart from the stop protrusions 931 (see FIG. 2), to an engaging position, where the housing 90 abuts against the stop protrusions 931 and is disposed to be spaced apart from the groove bottom 932 (see FIG. 3). It is noted that magnetic induction accuracy for the conventional switch 91 is adversely affected when the housing 90 is at the engaging position. Moreover, the housing 90 of the switch 91 needs to be replaced if the receiving groove 93 in the fluid cylinder 92 has a different specification, thereby resulting in increased costs.